Hidden Relationship
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: It's Valentines Day. What will happen when two friends meet at their usual place, eating the same dessert, after entering different schools.


**Hidden Relationship**

**A/N: This is my first Kuroko no Basket's fanfiction, and it was written as a present for my sister. ****Frankly speaking, they are not a pairing that I ship nor are they my favourite character. **I apologize if there is any OOCness and also sorry for all of the grammar mistakes that I had made. 

_**Italics**** = past / thoughts**_

Usually, Midorima would have his dinner with Takao, but today was a special day. It was Valentine's Day. Right after their practice finished, Takao had disappeared himself. Perhaps, he wanted to spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend, but since when did he have a girlfriend? If he had one, surely he wouldn't hesitate to tell the whole team about it, or he would at least brag to Midorima who was the closest to him among all the team members, right?

At first he wanted to go to the restaurant that he usually went with Takao after practice, but he felt like he had no appetite yet he didn't feel like returning home either. With that, he kept his legs moving until he ended up in front of a dessert shop.

"This place…"

Midorima pushed the door to enter the shop as he received a 'welcome' greeting from one of the waiters in the shop. As he was about to get a seat somewhere, he spotted a certain purple-haired boy. He couldn't believe that Murasakibara was here, he thought he might most probably forgotten this shop, where the both of them usually came together after practice with the other members of the Generation Of Miracles.

Midorima stepped back, turned around and tried getting out of the shop before Murasakibara managed to notice his presence.

"Mido-chin?"

It was too late for him to turn back now. He was already spotted.

"Hi," Midorima simply greeted him as he made his way to sit in front of the purple-haired teenager at the same table before ordering a dessert which was exactly the same as the dessert that Murasakibara was eating.

The both of them remained silence. Murasakibara just kept on enjoying his dessert while Midorima just tried to look around to avoid any possible eye contact with Murasakibara.

"I am surprised that Mido-chin still remembers this place," said Murasakibara, breaking the awkward silence.

"I do not. I just happened to pass by, that's all," answered Midorima. Well, it was quite obvious to Murasakibara that he was not saying the truth.

Silence again until the waiter brought the ordered dessert.

"But Mido-chin, you can still remember this dessert. It was the dessert that we often shared with each other. That's why I always couldn't finish up one bowl by myself."

"Is that so? I find it better to eat alone."

Silence for the third time.

"_Murasakibara, why do you always order this kiwi-flavored dessert every time, nanodayo? Don't you feel like changing taste once in a while?" asked Midorima. It was about the tenth time that they'd entered the same shop ,ordering the same flavor of dessert. _

"_Kiwi is interesting."_

"_That's all?"_

"_Kiwi is a sour fruit, but if we put much patience for it to grow, it will taste sweet. Kiwi is just like Mido-chin."_

_Midorima blushed a little after listening to Murasakibara's confession about kiwi. _

"_Besides it is green in colour."_

"_Your favorite __colour__ is green?"_

"_When I see green, it's as if I see Mido-chin."_

_Midorima had to admit to himself that he was shocked and happy, but he would never let Murasakibara know about his feeling. It would be too embarrassing._

"_Don't you dare to think of me as a food, nanodayo," Midorima simply said something to avoid the awkwardness he felt._

"_I won't eat Mido-chin," Murasakibara smiled as he continued with his dessert._

"_Nee Mido-chin, your face is very red, and your hair is green. You look just like strawberry. Are you alright?"_

"_It's nothing, nanodayo."_

"_Are you feeling hot?_

"_No."_

"_Then, are you having a fever?"_

"_I said it's nothing."_

"_Ah! I get it. Mido-chin, are you actually blushing?"_

"_D-Don't be stupid, nanodayo. As if I would be such an idiot to blush. I would never blush! Only an idiot does that, nanodayo."_

"_I get it, Mido-chin. You should calm down first and sit down."_

Remembering again the past made Murasakibara smiled at the kiwi dessert that he was eating now with the person that he loves so much. They were eating the same dessert together, just like in the past, but the difference was that their relationship had changed. Midorima was acting as if he was nothing more than an ex-teammate.

_Practice was finally finished. Midorima wanted to find Murasakibara to bring him to a place that he had planned. It was Valentine's Day after all; he wanted to make the one he loves to be happy. The problem was he couldn't find Murasakibara anywhere. When he searched for him at the dressing room, what he saw surprised him. Murasakibara was hugging Akashi._

"_Murasakibara…"_

"_Mido-chin!" exclaimed Murasakibara in surprised. For a second, Midorima didn't know how to react to the situation._

"_Sorry for bothering. The two of you should continue with what you're doing," said Midorima as he made his way to leave the room._

"_Mido-chin… wait… Mido-chin!" Murasakibara shouted for him, but Midorima had already left the room. Murasakibara then ran out to chase his lover._

"_Wait, Mido-chin!" Murasakibara shouted again as he kept running faster to catch up with Midorima. He finally reached him and grabbed his right arm to stop him from walking._

"_I said wait, Mido-chin! It's not like what you've seen. It's not true. I can explain everything."_

"_Your relationship with Akashi… it's none of my business."_

"_What… What do you mean by none of your business?" Murasakibara paused for a moment before he continued, "Mido-chin, do you love me?" _

"_No," answered Midorima. Hearing this heart-breaking answer, his hand let go of Midorima's arm._

_From that day onward, they never went out together. They did not even talk to each other unless it was necessary in school._

The both of them had finished their dessert and made their payment at the counter. Then, the both of them left the shop together. When they were out of the shop, Midorima turned left as his house was at that direction. Murasakibara was supposed to turn right, but he just stood in front of the shop and watched Midorima walking away.

"Mido-chin!" Murasakibara called him before he managed to go further. Midorima then turned back to see Murasakibara.

"Are you still single?" asked Murasakibara.

Midorima hesitated to answer at first, but then he gave him a 'yes' as the answer. Murasakibara smiled at the thought that Midorima was not dating anyone at the moment.

"Then, are you free this Sunday? I have something very important to tell you."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Now is not the right time. I will send you the place and time tonight. Bye, Mido-chin." Murasakibara waved and smiled at him, but he didn't get any reply from him. Instead he was already walking far away.

'I will definitely clear the misunderstanding between us! I want to be with him once again!' thought Murasakibara as he turned and ran back to his home. He needed to make a plan for their date. He cannot afford to fail this time.


End file.
